Dreaming
by ariamonae
Summary: Hermione and Harry have never been closer. Ginny's getting married and Ron's love life is slowly getting serious. Hermione is the only one who has to hide her feelings. Will she ever tell Harry the truth? Will he ever tell her the truth? Read to find out.


Chapter 1- Secrets 

Hermione lay wide awake in her bed. Thinking about that dream she had minutes earlier;  
"But why, I love you." An unfamiliar,unseen girl whispered.

"The love we have cannot compare to the love I have for her" Harry said, agitateted a little.

"But Harry, I love you. We were meant to be together." the girl said.

"Forever" She added at the end in a whisper.

Thats when she would always wake up. The dream was so dark she couldn't see anything, the place seemed very dirty and unclean. Hermione lay in bed the rest of the night and well into the morning thinking about her dream. She had had many of the same dreams weeks before, but had pushed them out of her mind. After clearing her thoughts, Hermione got up to find her roommate, Ginevera Weasley, pacing slowly in her bath robe.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked as if she was in a totally different world.

"I'm fine. It's just you, know today's the day. I'm getting married to Zabini . . . . I mean Blaise . . . . I mean . . . . Hermione I have no idea what I'm doing! I . . . I mean I'm just turned 17, I just came of age for gods sake!"

"It's okay." Hermione sooothed her, "Your doing it beacause you think its the right thing to do. You love Blaise, and he loves you. Its probably pre-wedding jitters, you know cold feet. You'll be fine, go eat some breakfast and I'll help you get ready. Kay'?

"Your right, probably just cold feet. I'll go make us some breakfast and then you can do my hair in that elaborate curly bun thing." She yawned, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

As Ginny went into the kitchen, Hermione thought of the day she would have her own wedding. She thought about the colors and the flowers and the . . . suddenly there was an abrupt knock at the door. Hermione told Ginny she'd get the door. She opened it to find a handsome man about his early twenties.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione. It's me Harry. Blaise and Ron wanted me to help you guys out." He told her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, hi. Come on in. You look different, its just about you and I can't seem to figure it out." she whispered to herself.

"Malfoy and his stupid . . . . products . . . . . stupid wedding . Malfoy flattened my hair with his hair gel" Harry muttered to himself.

"Well, come in. We were just showering, getting dressed, eating you know the usual wedding rush." Hermione said holding her stomach slightly.

"I'll go see if Ginny needs any help." Harry turned to walk towards the kitchen.

Hermione turned to watch as Harry walked away. He was tall, and muscular. He had dark untidy hair, now looking kempt and tidy. He had a nice butt, too. WAIT! Hold on Hermione, your Harrys best mate. You don't have impure thoughts about your best mate. Just as Hermione shook the thoughts away Harry walked in the room with Ginny following, carrying trays of their breakfast.

"Here Hermione. Sausages, eggs and juice." Harry recited to her.

"Thanks. Ginny, um, do you have my dress?" Hermione asked, ignoring Harrys' piercing stare.

"Yeah, its in my closet, next to my dress. Our shoes should be somewhere under my bed." Ginny replied through a mouthful of egg.

"I'm not so hungry anymore I'm gonna go shower and get dressed. Thanks for making breakfast." Hermione said hurriedly, cleaning her plate up.

As Hermione went to put her dishes up, she could feel Harrys' piercing eyes watching her back. She walked in to the shower and thought as if it was her wedding day and Harry was her husband to be. Hermione got lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Ginny yelling her name. When she came in to see if she was okay, her eyes were glassy and she was puting on her dress.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh, hey." she whispered.

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for the past ten minutes. Whats wrong?" she said in a concerned tone.

" Nothing, I'm fine it's just, um. . . . . " she told Ginny.

"What?" she asked again.

"Well, um. . . . It's just. . . .How do I say this. I think I like Harry." she finally mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, um is that whats been bothering you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Sort of. I've been really busy with work and my dad is sick. So. . . ." she tlod Ginny.

"Well thanks for letting me know. Now help me get into my dress, the weddings in an hour. My make-up is done, though." Ginny said sighing.

As Hermione looked up she saw Harry turn and walk from the door.


End file.
